


turn back in time

by crystallizedcherry



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, Historical, open-ending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: Ia mengelap keringat pada keningnya lalu menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Bau asap rokok itu mulai memenuhi ruangan, dan rasa pengap hanya membuat semuanya jadi lebih buruk.Maka, ia pun memulai,Juhyun-ah, ini hari yang panas, melelahkan.Tapi, apakah ada hari di kamp yang tidak melelahkan?





	turn back in time

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

Junmyeon melepaskan kemejanya, bermaksud untuk menggantungnya di dinding dekat meja—tetapi tempat itu penuh oleh seragam-seragam yang lain. Bertumpang tindih dengan pakaian-pakaian biasa. Ia terpaksa melipatnya. Dengan memanjat separuh tinggi tangga tempat tidur, ia menaruh lipatan itu di sudut kasurnya.

Di bagian bawah, koleganya sudah tertidur, tetapi masih memakai kaos kaki dan seragam lengkap, dia menutupi wajahnya dengan topi. Di tempat tidur tingkat lainnya, bagian bawah, kolega lainnya tertidur tanpa pakaian. Asap mengepul dari seseorang yang lain di tingkat atasnya, entah dari mana dia mendapatkan rokok,

Junmyeon menuju meja, yang sudah penuh oleh barang-barang. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa sampah seperti kulit kacang atau pisang ke kardus bekas di bawah meja, juga kertas yang digumpal dan satu puntung rokok. Ia merapikan beberapa barang seperti topi, buku jurnal, jam tangan agar ada tempat untuknya menulis surat.

Lelaki itu menatap kertas kosong selama beberapa saat. Ada banyak kalimat yang begitu ingin ia tulis. Tentang luka baru di keningnya, tentang jam tangannya yang hilang, tentang kaki kawannya yang patah akibat terjun saat jaga, tentang komandannya yang melarang rokok di sekitar barak. Juhyun senang mengetahui banyak hal, Juhyun akan senang dengan kabar sesederhana apapun itu.

Ia mengelap keringat pada keningnya lalu menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Bau asap rokok itu mulai memenuhi ruangan, dan rasa pengap hanya membuat semuanya jadi lebih buruk.

Maka, ia pun memulai,

> _Juhyun-ah, ini hari yang panas, melelahkan.  
>  Tapi, apakah ada hari di kamp yang tidak melelahkan? _

* * *

Junmyeon berlari di halaman kamp, melewati orang-orang yang mulai keluar dari barak-barak. Ia hampir menabrak seorang prajurit dari barak sebelah, yang langsung meneriakinya dan mengatainya—yang lewat begitu saja di telinga Junmyeon karena sudah terlalu jauh.

Helmnya hampir jatuh, dan ia memeganginya berkali-kali. Hatinya berteriak _aku terlambat, aku terlambat, aku terlambat_ sampai seolah-olah terdengar di telinganya sendiri. Ia sudah berpakaian lengkap, termasuk senjatanya, dan matahari sudah terbit, perlahan membangunkan kamp. Pintu gerbang di depan sana sedang dibuka, dan Junmyeon melesak melewatinya sembari berteriak, “Aku hanya sebentar!” yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh si pembuka gerbang.

Teriakan-teriakan untuk membangunkan prajurit dari komandan-komandan Korea sudah terdengar. Beberapa prajurit Amerika Serikat yang menjadi penasihat di kamp juga sudah bersiaga. Junmyeon langsung menyambar kotak pos yang tak jauh dari gerbang itu. Tangannya gemetaran ketika memasukkan surat itu, napasnya pendek-pendek.

“Surat untuk istrimu lagi, ya?”

Junmyeon melonjak kaget. Si tukang pos di balik punggungnya tersenyum. Wajah tua nan ramahnya menenangkan Junmyeon.

“Ya.” Junmyeon mengangguk bersemangat.

“Kau beruntung sekali menaruhnya sebelum kuambil pagi ini.”

“Benar ... aku kesiangan hari ini—”

Komando nyaring terdengar, diiringi dentang lonceng untuk berkumpul, memutus cerita Junmyeon.

“Pergantian jam—terima kasih, Pak, mohon bantuannya untuk suratku!”

Tukang pos mengangguk ramah. “Tentu saja. Berjuang, Anak Muda!”

Junmyeon masuk lagi ke dalam halaman, berusaha menghindari tatapan seorang perwira Amerika Serikat yang mengernyit ke arahnya di dekat pintu gerbang.

Hari yang baru dimulai lagi di kamp itu. Dengan bayang-bayang kabar bahwa pasukan Utara sudah melewati Garis Perimeter 38, wajah semua orang tegang hari itu.

* * *

> _..._
> 
>   _Juhyun-ku Sayang, aku selalu mengingatmu ketika melihat kehidupan-kehidupan yang tersisa di sini._  
>  _Tentang betapa berharganya hidupku saat aku bertemu denganmu._  
>  _Aku merindukanmu._  
>  _Aku ingin segera pulang_

Juhyun tak menyadari dirinya menangis hingga air matanya jatuh ke kertas. Ia melipat kertas tersebut kemudian memeluknya. Membawanya tidur, untuk kemudian bertemu dengan Junmyeon di dalam alam bawah sadarnya dan bercerita betapa sulitnya menggambarkan semuanya dengan kata-kata saat ini.

* * *

Hari masih pagi, tetapi warga desa sudah mulai keluar rumah. Berkebun, memberi makan ternak, bercengkerama, menuju pasar.

Juhyun sudah terlambat. Ia mulai berjalan dengan menunduk begitu sinar matahari mulai menerpa wajahnya, dan warga-warga mulai menyadari siapa saja yang berlalu-lalang di jalan.

Jalan dan halaman-halaman rumah begitu dekat. Begitu mudah melihat wajah mereka dan mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Juhyun mendekap suratnya erat-erat, berjalan lebih cepat dari yang ia mampu.

_Lihat, dia lagi._

_Oh, dia yang menolak lamaran pria desa sebelah itu ya?_

_Suaminya pasti sudah mati._

_Mau-maunya ikut perang. Bikin capek saja._

_Mau-maunya mempertahankan suami yang begitu._

Juhyun pernah mendengar cerita tentang para lelaki desa sebelah yang berduyun-duyun mendaftarkan diri. Tentang glorifikasi kemerdekaan dan perang di desa yang lain lagi. Tentang kebanggaan akan putra-putra yang membela kepentingan negara. Orang-orang di sini seharusnya berjalan lebih jauh lagi ke desa sebelah dan menyadari betapa berbedanya mereka.

Atau, dengan kata lain, betapa beraninya suaminya.

Dirinya merasa payah mengapa tetap ingin bertahan di desa ini.

* * *

Lelaki itu datang lagi.

Kali ini, dia membawa lebih banyak anggota keluarga, beberapa di antaranya Juhyun kenali sebagai saudagar-saudagar yang sering berurusan dengan ayahnya, orang-orang yang berpengaruh dan punya banyak harta.

_Ajang pamer_ , komentar Juhyun dalam hati.

Pembicaraan masih sama. Soal si pria yang sangat berminat pada Juhyun. Lamaran kedua yang menunjukkan betapa berminatnya dia pada Juhyun yang cerdas, satu-satunya perempuan seusianya di desa yang melek huruf, yang cantik, yang lembut. _Omong besar_ , pikir Juhyun, padahal pada hari lainnya ia mendengar lelaki ini bercengkerama dengan pamannya dan mengatai perempuan-perempuan yang bersekolah di kota.

Juga seribu omong kosong tentang Junmyeon, ujaran-ujaran yang mengatakan bahwa Junmyeon sebenarnya bukan orang kaya, dia punya banyak utang, bahkan dia yang dikatai sebagai mata-mata asing, calon penjajah desa. _Lebih baik bersamaku_ , katanya, _karena aku tidak mengatakan kebohongan_.

Juhyun baru mengangkat kepalanya saat ia ditanyai sekali lagi, _apakah kau bersedia menjadi istriku?_

“Tidak,” ucap Juhyun tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari ayahnya. “Aku tidak menginginkanmu.”

Suasana hening beberapa saat kemudian menjadi terkesan mencekam, dingin, dan menegangkan. Ayah Juhyun tampak menyesal, dan si pelamar merah padam wajahnya.

“Aku sudah bilang tidak satu kali, seharusnya kau mengerti.”

Keluarga besar pelamar berpandang-pandangan. Kedua tangan si pelamar terkepal begitu erat, jika dia memukulkannya ke meja barangkali dia akan mematahkan meja tersebut. Dia menggemeretakkan giginya, tetapi dia pun mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan nada sinis, “Memang susah memilih perempuan yang cerdas begini. Dia malah jadi lebih pintar dari kita dalam berkata-kata.” Ia memandangi wajah-wajah yang berada di sekitarnya. “Mari kita pulang saja.”

Juhyun tak lagi mau memandang kepergian pria itu. Ayahnya meminta maaf pada mereka sambil membungkuk-bungkuk. Juhyun pun segera mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

Dengan terburu-buru ia mengambil persediaan kertasnya, yang ia sembunyikan di bawah papan lantai yang ia bongkar sendiri. Dengan cepat ia menuliskan surat untuk Junmyeon, tak peduli bahwa ada dua surat dalam satu minggu untuk suaminya tersebut.

> _Junmyeon-ah, suamiku sayang,_  
>  _aku menulis surat ini sebelum sampai kabar berbeda ke telingamu._  
>  _Kau harus tahu ini dari tulisanku sendiri,_  
>  _sebelum ada berita-berita yang aneh tersebar_  
>  _dari mulut-mulut yang tidak bertanggung jawab._  
>  _Orang itu datang melamarku lagi. Keras kepala._  
>  _Tentu saja aku menolaknya. Aku tidak membutuhkan pria seperti itu dalam hidupku._  
>  _Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, selamanya._  
>  _Aku mencintaimu._

* * *

Junmyeon menunggu para perwira yang berbisik-bisik itu dengan gelisah. Keringat mengucur cepat dari keningnya, padahal matahari belum terbit tinggi. Surat di dalam sakunya terasa begitu berat. Ia sudah berusaha untuk cepat-cepat dan bangun sedini mungkin, tetapi ternyata ada perubahan sehingga para prajurit disiapkan lebih dahulu.

Ia harap ini hanya _briefing_ biasa dan mereka akan segera berjalan keluar tanpa perlu melakukan hal-hal tidak penting lainnya. Tukang pos akan datang menjemput surat sebentar lagi.

Perwira-perwira itu kemudian membubarkan diri, lalu mengambil tempat komando seperti biasa.

Setelah melalui serangkaian seremonial, pengumuman mendadak pun dibuat,

“... Karena ada pembaruan rantai komando dan pergeseran jabatan, maka akan ada perombakan divisi dan pemindahan anggota-anggota. Prajurit-prajurit yang dibacakan berikut ini harus segera menyiapkan diri dalam lima menit, kemudian berbaris di gerbang selatan untuk kemudian berangkat menuju kamp baru.”

* * *

Nama Kim Junmyeon termasuk dalam daftar.

Tak ada waktu untuk menuju gerbang utara, tempat kotak surat itu diletakkan, dalam waktu sesingkat itu.

Surat itu terasa semakin berat di sakunya.

* * *

Desiran angin merayapi tengkuk Junmyeon, sampai-sampai ia nyaris berhenti. Ia mencium aroma yang berbeda pada udara, bukan aroma dedaunan yang basah atau jalan setapak pada malam hari.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya, menyusul barisan di depan dalam kegelapan, kemudian mendengar bunyi berisik pada tanaman di sekitarnya. Ia mengangkat senjatanya, lantas mendekat pada koleganya di depan untuk berbisik, “Hati-hati—”

Tak sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dari depan sana teriakan komando yang bukan untuk mereka terdengar, lalu bunyi serbuan langkah, dan desingan peluru. Junmyeon refleks mendorong koleganya di depan itu untuk tiarap sambil berteriak, “Awas!”

Junmyeon merasakan sakit pada sekitar bahunya, bergabung dengan rasa panas dan nyeri, ia merasakan darahnya mengalir ke punggungnya, dan ia mencoba merabanya. Tak ada peluru yang bersarang, sepertinya meleset tetapi cukup meninggalkan bekas. Namun ia tak punya waktu untuk itu. Ia segera bangkit, menghunuskan senjatanya, dan mencoba melihat di dalam kegelapan. Di atas sana, dengung pesawat menambah kacau suasana.

* * *

Juhyun berjalan lebih cepat. Mendung membuat senja yang seharusnya masih menyisakan cahaya untuknya berjalan pulang menjadi lebih gelap, dan jalan antardesa jadi lebih mencekam.

Gurunya di desa sebelah sudah menyarankan agar ia menumpang tinggal di rumah sang guru saja, sekalian membantu mengajari anak-anak di desa sebelah. Namun ia masih mempertimbangkan banyak hal, salah satunya adalah rumah miliknya dan Junmyeon, yang terletak tepat di samping rumah orangtuanya, yang masih harus ia jaga. Jika ia meninggalkannya terlalu sering dalam waktu lama, ia khawatir rumah itu akan direbut oleh saudara-saudara sepupunya yang kerap kali merendahkannya, atau yang tidak menyukai pernikahannya dengan Junmyeon.  

Ia mendengar derap kaki lain dari belakang. Napas Juhyun tercekat dan ia segera berlari—tetapi terlambat sudah, tangannya sudah ditangkap oleh seseorang dari belakang.

“Ini akibatnya kalau perempuan terlalu rajin.”

Juhyun menoleh. Ia mengenali pemuda ini—lelaki yang pernah datang ke rumahnya dulu, tetapi bukan si pelamar dua kali itu. Di belakangnya, beberapa pemuda sedang tertawa sinis ke arahnya.

“Menyenangkan sekali melihatmu berjalan sendirian begini.”

Juhyun berupaya menarik tangannya, tetapi kekuatan mereka tak sebanding.

Pemuda itu mendekat. “Pantas saja si Kim Junmyeon itu cinta mati padamu. Sedekat ini, kamu cantik sekali.” Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. “Untung sekali dia kaya, jadi kau bisa menerima lamarannya tanpa pikir panjang.”

“Aku tidak menikahinya karena hartanya!”

“Lantas karena apa? Karena dia kenal dengan beberapa orang Amerika di ketentaraan? Jadi nanti kalau menang, kau bisa memaksanya pergi ke negara itu?”

“Lepaskan. Jangan hina suamiku di depanku.”

“Paling-paling suamimu itu sudah mati di medan perang. Perang begitu mudah merenggut nyawa manusia, Manis.”

Juhyun bungkam, masih berusaha menarik tangannya dan menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia mendengar pemuda yang lain tertawa-tawa.

“Kalau begitu—”

“Lepaskan putriku.”

Genggaman pada pergelangan tangannya melemas, Juhyun pun segera melepaskan diri dan berlari. Melewati ayahnya begitu saja sambil terisak-isak.  Setelah ini barangkali ayahnya akan memarahinya, memukulinya, atau menguncinya di dalam rumahnya sendiri selama beberapa hari. Ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin menangis sepuasnya.

* * *

Kamp yang baru lebih sempit dari yang sebelumnya. Barak-barak tidak beraturan, dan telah kosong sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

Yang tiba ke kamp tersebut hanya separuh dari jumlah yang berangkat. Junmyeon mengamati wajah-wajah yang sudah kelelahan, wajah-wajah yang masih ingin berbaring di brankar rumah sakit darurat, sedikit sekali yang datang dengan keadaan utuh.

Pundaknya masih sakit, dan kaki kanannya masih belum bisa berjalan dengan normal. Junmyeon menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba mencari energi hidup yang tersisa. Ia membayangkan wajah Juhyun, memanggil namanya dalam bisikan-bisikan, lalu berjalan lagi sambil membayangkan rumah mereka. Membayangkan ekspresi Juhyun saat membaca surat-suratnya setelah ini, cerita-cerita tentang serangan yang dialaminya, hari-harinya di tenda yang berfungsi sebagai rumah sakit darurat.

Lampu di kamp mulai dinyalakan. Junmyeon memasukinya dengan seribu angan-angan tak kesampaian yang membuat bahunya makin berat.

* * *

Ayahnya baru membuka kunci rumahnya tiga hari kemudian.

Namun, apakah Juhyun msih peduli?

Ia berpamitan pada ibunya untuk ke desa sebelah untuk menemui gurunya. Ibunya tak terlalu peduli, hanya mengomentari bahwa ia seharusnya mempertimbangkan seorang saudagar yang masih sepupu jauhnya, yang sedang membangun rumah baru di ujung jalan desa.

Juhyun tak pulang-pulang lagi. Ia hanya membawa sekumpulan surat Junmyeon yang disembunyikan di dalam sebuah buku.

* * *

Jika kehidupan adil, Junmyeon tidak mengerti mengapa ada peperangan.

Namun ia memikirkan lebih banyak hal lagi, bukan sekadar tentang angkat senjata dan pemilu yang disengketakan. Kehidupan di dunia disusun oleh begitu banyak pemikiran, hanya sedikit yang sejalan, dan kehidupan pun disetir ke berbagai arah oleh banyak orang sekaligus. Keadilan, ketidakadilan, semuanya relatif. Waktu mungkin akan menjawab semua, tetapi bisa pula tidak.

Junmyeon mengakhiri suratnya malam itu dengan kalimat, 

> _ketahuilah, satu-satunya tempat yang paling nyaman_  
>  _adalah di sisimu._  
>  _Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu._

Ia pun menyertakan sebuah jam saku di dalam amplop surat itu. Seorang kolonel dari Amerika Serikat memberikannya ini di rumah sakit darurat tempo hari, sebagai kenang-kenangan, katanya, karena baginya, waktu adalah hal yang paling berharga yang bisa diberikan pada seseorang. Kolonel itu mendengar cerita Junmyeon tentang Juhyun, dan dia berharap kebahagiaan bagi mereka. Sang kolonel telah kehilangan istrinya karena suatu penyakit, dan begitu mendengar betapa Junmyeon mencintai Juhyun, itu mengingatkannya pada cintanya sendiri.

“Aku terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama istriku, terutama di saat-saat terakhirnya,” Kolonel itu berkata dengan wajah sedih, “kuharap kau tidak mengalami hal yang sama.”

* * *

Ini adalah malam terakhir Juhyun berada di rumah milik gurunya—ia memantapkan diri untuk pulang setelah satu bulan. Kabar tentang ayahnya yang jatuh sakit ia dengar setiap hari, semakin ke sini kabarnya semakin buruk.

Ketika ia pulang, ia memang mendapati ayahnya menjadi lebih kurus, terlihat lebih lelah, tetapi masih mampu berjalan—sayang sekali, dengan temperamen yang lebih buruk. Dia jadi lebih mudah marah, menyalahkan Juhyun atas hal-hal yang tak masuk akal, dan menyesali banyak hal dalam kehidupannya.

Juhyun akhirnya menerima surat itu beserta jam sakunya beberapa minggu setelah dikirimkan. Ia beruntung, bukan ayahnya yang menerima dari tukang pos. Juhyun membacanya berulang kali, membawa surat itu tidur, menggenggam jam sakunya selama ia bermimpi.

Pada malam yang lain, ia memikirkan apa saja yang mungkin terjadi jika perang ini tak terjadi. Barangkali ia dan Junmyeon sudah mempunyai anak. Barangkali mereka bisa pindah ke kota besar. Dan seratus pengandaian lainnya.

Ia menggenggam jam itu erat-erat di dadanya.  Jika memang waktu akan menjawab segalanya, maka ia berharap waktu juga akan membuatnya siap dengan jawaban apa saja.

Sekarang, yang siap ia lakukan adalah berlari.

* * *

Juhyun berlari mengejar kereta kuda yang melaju itu dengan terengah-engah. Kereta itu membawa banyak logistik, sang sais juga sudah memperingatkan bahwa dia akan mengantarkan ini ke tempat yang berbahaya.

Juhyun tak peduli.

“Aku hanya ingin ikut.”

* * *

Junmyeon bangkit, mengangkat senjatanya sambil melihat sekeliling dengan waspada. Deru tank sudah menjauh, dan ia pun berusaha mengabaikan rekan-rekannya yang bergelimpangan di tanah sambil menahan rasa perih di batinnya. Ia akan mengurus mereka nanti, ketika ia sudah berhasil menyapu bersih.

Ia masih mendengar ledakan di kejauhan, yang membuatnya tambah waspada. Langkahnya pelan-pelan, moncong senjatanya mengarah ke depan dan samping secara bergantian.

Junmyeon mendengar bunyi gusrak yang pelan dan dekat.

Kaki kanannya melangkah, dan, di saat itulah tanah meledak di bawah tapak kakinya.

.

.

.

Juhyun terbangun, membuka mata sambil mengernyit. Cahaya matahari terlalu menyilaukan untuk permulaan musim semi.

Yang pertama kali muncul di pikirannya adalah, jadwal hari ini dimulai dari pukul sepuluh, _briefing_ bersama para _trainee_ baru, pembahasan skrip drama yang sedang dirancangnya, kemudian rapat pada pukul tiga, masih berlanjut dengan pertemuan dengan pemangku kepentingan dari New York dan menjamu mereka makan malam.

Jam di nakas masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Juhyun merasa lega, kemudian ia pun berpaling.

Mendapati Junmyeon berada di sisinya masih merupakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Ia kadang-kadang masih tersenyum karenanya.

Di sisinya, Junmyeon masih membungkus dirinya dengan selimut, yang terlihat hanya separuh wajahnya. Juhyun pun beringsut, menyingkap selimut hingga lengan Junmyeon. Junmyeon mengernyit dan menggumam tak jelas, kemudian menarik lagi selimut itu hingga kepalanya.

Juhyun membiarkannya, kemudian duduk bersandar dan mengerjap-ngerjap. Kepalanya sedikit pening, seperti yang sering ia alami ketika _jet lag_ —padahal ia tidak bepergian jauh selama sebulan ini. Matanya agak berkunang-kunang sesaat, dan seluruh badannya terasa pegal, terutama kakinya, seakan-akan ia baru berlari berkilo-kilometer tadi malam.

Ia tersentak mendapati sesuatu di atas nakasnya.

Sebuah surat yang kumal dengan sebuah jam saku di atasnya.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: sekadar catatan, setting utama cerita ini adalah Perang Korea pada tahun 50an. genre historikal dulunya adalah genre langgananku, dan bisa kembali nulis ini untuk bias-biasku adalah semacam ... nostalgia? historical genre is still in the special place in my heart, karena menulis itu membuatku menilik lagi banyak makna tentang kemanusiaan. 
> 
> untuk endingnya ... kuberikan interpretasi penuhnya pada kalian :) apakah ini reinkarnasi, dunia paralel, it’s an open ending, depends on how you interpret it. thanks for reading, teman-teman <3


End file.
